Lone Traveler: Consequences and Omakes
by dunuelos
Summary: A random collection of various universes the Lone Traveler has visited. Things that don't add up to a whole story but my muse begged that I write.
1. LT Chapter 29: Omake 1

A/N: This "story" will be loose collection of Omakes and Consequences from different universes the Lone Traveler visited. Especially when my muse won't give me an entire story. I don't own any franchises mentioned.

* * *

><p>From: Lone Traveler 29<p>

Master of Death Meets Sinanju and Shiva

* * *

><p>Consquences I<p>

* * *

><p>Chuin, Master of Sinanju, ghosted through the village of Konohagakure. Shiva, the Destroyer, had caused Chuin and his apprentice to be brought to this world to correct "abominations." Shiva, however, had not clarified what abominations were to be corrected.<p>

Chuin reflected that it was good that Masters of Sinanju had much experience with clients who were less than clear in their needs.

Remo had begun working for the leader of the village, the Hokage, to ensure that their needs were met. In this world, assassins were properly respected for their skill and there were many who would pay for their services.

Master Po, in the Book of Sinanju, had been very definite that an assassin should work for an emperor. Emperors had the power to decide the life and death of his people and most ALSO recognized the necessity of quietly dealing with … inconveniences. Sinanju had survived for centuries providing just such services.

Unfortunately, there were no emperors in this world.

As was taught in Sinanju, without the presence of an emperor, one should work for causes which did not offend one's sensibilities – what few sensibilities were held by Sinanju assassins. Sinanju did not kill innocents and they did not condone violence against innocents.

Of course, Sinanju defined an "innocent" as one who did not engage in politics (politicians were, by the very nature of politics, no longer innocent), did not engage in battles (warriors died – it was the nature of things), did not prey on others (bandits and rapists were fair game), and did not attempt to cheat the House of Sinanju (anyone who attempted to cheat the House of Sinanju was just suicidal).

And so, the House of Sinanju provided quiet and competent services to the leader of the village that they had found themselves in. A number of inconvenient enemies had been silenced and a number of people who engaged in somewhat questionable methods had lost their businesses to their heirs. Such heirs were quietly encouraged to not repeat the mistakes of their predecessors.

Suddenly, Chuin noticed that the night was not as peaceful as he had thought. He noticed that there was a figure making his way over a nearby wall – and he was carrying a somewhat awkward bundle. His eyes narrowed as he noticed that the bundle _moved_. He decided that he would investigate.

* * *

><p>The Kumo nin carefully descended the wall, his prize in hand. He would be richly rewarded for completing this mission – the Raikage had been very clear in that. As he dropped the final two feet, he heard a muffled protest from his package.<p>

Ruthlessly, he struck the bundle and whispered, "Quiet you!"

Suddenly, he heard the voice of a small boy. "Hey! What you doing?"

He turned and saw what was obviously a street urchin glaring at him. The boy was blonde, dirty – and very loud.

"Quiet you! Get out of here! This isn't your business!"

The bundle he was carrying made a muffled yell and the boy heard it. "You're a bad man, dattaboy!" The boy raised his voice much louder. "KIDNAPPER! THERE'S A KIDNAPPER!"

The Kumo nin cursed and moved to silence the boy – even as he heard shouts of alarm behind him. The boy innefectually tried to dodge but couldn't moved fast enough. The kunai was scant inches from the boys body when suddenly the Kumo nin felt extreme pain: The arm that held his kunai was suddenly broken and an old man was right next to him.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the old man who calmly looked at the now downed man cradling his arm. The old man turned to him and with a harsh voice said, "Sloppy! Your arm should have moved like <em>this<em>." The old man showed him a motion with his arm and then said, "Now, do as I did!"

Naruto, who had always been impressed by ninjas and wanted to be one, immediately tried the move. The man on the ground started to move and the old man, without looking, casually kicked backwards – and knocked the man unconscious with his foot.

When he started to ask a question, the old man yelled, "Concentrate!" So, Naruto did as he was ordered and practiced the move.

The old man then moved to the bundle on the ground and somehow, with a single finger, caused the covering to fall away. Naruto really wanted to ask how he did that, but he knew that the old man would yell at him for stopping.

Suddenly, there were several other men who appeared. The old man had just finished helping the young girl to stand. The man in the fancy clothes yelled, "Hinata!"

The girl, tears in her eyes, started moving toward the man but only made half a step before the man had reached her.

One of the men who had arrived with the girls father started moving toward the downed man with a kunai. Naruto noticed this and called out, "Sensei!"

The old man turned and, seeing what Naruto had seen, somehow appeared next to the man and knocked the knife away.

"Fool! You would deny your leader valuable intelligence?" The man who had tried to kill the man on the ground tried hitting the old man but suddenly the old man was _behind_ the other man and knocked him out with what looked to be a small pat to his neck.

The old man turned to the man with the girl and said, "This man is a traitor. He tried to kill the evidence."

The man holding the girl was about to reply when another group of shinobi arrived. With them was a very recognizable man in white robes. "Jiji!"

The Hokage turned and with confusion asked, "Naruto! Why aren't you at the orphanage?"

Almost too fast to be understood, Naruto started talking loudly. "ThemeanoldladykickedmeoutwhenIstoppedanotherboyfromstealingmyfood and Iwaslookingforsomethingtoeat and thatmanontheground …"

The old man who had helped him yelled, "Stop!"

Everyone looked at the man and the man walked over. "Boy! Calmly! When giving reports speak slowly and clearly!"

"Hai, sensei!" Naruto turned back to the Hokage. "That man on the ground was carrying something and tried being sneaky. I asked him what he was doing and then I heard the girl yell even though she was tied up. So I knew he was a bad man and I yelled out 'KIDNAPPER.' The man tried to kill me but sensei stopped him and broke his arm. Sensei yelled at me for being sloppy and then showed me how to block and made me practice. The man tried to leave but sensei knocked him out. Sensei then helped the girl by untying the bundle with one finger move – it was so cool and I want to learn that! The man with the fancy clothes came with those other men. One tried to kill the man on the ground but sensei stopped him. When the man tried to hit sensei, sensei was then behind him and knocked him out with a small hit – I want to learn that too! He then told the fancy-clothes man that the man was a traitor for trying to kill the evidence. And then you showed up. Jiji? Can sensei teach me more?"

* * *

><p>The Hokage blinked as he assimilated the report that Naruto had just given. It was apparent that Master Chuin – and even he called him Master Chuin – had happened by an attempted kidnapping being thwarted by a young boy who saw something wrong and tried to do the best he could.<p>

That Master Chuin had prevented the death of the kidnapper meant that they could now learn the truth. He recognized the man: The Kumo delegation had been set to leave the next day. Sarutobi Hiruzen would politely – but firmly – request that they stay a bit longer.

The Hokage looked at the scene and then calmly turned to Master Chuin. "Master Chuin. You have my heartfelt thanks for your efforts tonight and preventing this tragedy." He glanced at Hiashi and back. "I would like to make a request that the two children involved stay with you tonight while Hyuga-Dono and I investigate how his clan's compound was infiltrated – there might very well be traitors and I would ask your help to prevent … accidents."

Hiashi had been about to protest but then could immediately understand why the Hokage had done this. The man that Master Chuin had knocked out was a main-branch Hyuga and had nearly prevented the truth from being made known.

Chuin pondered the request as he looked at Naruto. "B-rank mission pay. And if this boy is truly an orphan then I request that he remain with me. It is obvious that the orphanage doesn't want him and I find myself bored. A student would keep my attention occupied while I am in Konohagakure." He gave a very enigmatic smile toward Naruto. "We'll see how enthusiastic he is to learn after spending some time with Remo and myself."

Naruto, for some unfathomable reason, felt a chill run down his spine.

The Hokage smirked. He knew exactly how lethal the man before him was and if he consented to teach Naruto – well, it was all to the good. Besides, Master Chuin was under no one's control and was here only under contract with the Hokage himself. It took Naruto out from under the council's purview and did not place him under the control of any clan. All in all? It was perfect.

"I will agree to this. I only demand that Naruto not leave when you and your son return home. But as this is likely years away – it shouldn't be a problem. If you should suddenly be recalled, Naruto's custody will be returned to me alone. Is that acceptable?"

Chuin could hear the approval in the Hokage's voice. He bowed to the Hokage and said, "This is acceptable, Fire Shadow of Konohagakure. The boy …" he looked at the Hokage questioningly.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"The boy Uzumaki Naruto will become the apprentice of the House of Sinanju only so long as the House of Sinanju is residing in the Village Hidden Within the Leaves. The contract is accepted and can be formalized – after you deal with your current business." Chuin paused. "And, of course, if the services of Sinanju are required, we will accept a very modest fee." His small smile turned malicious. "The House of Sinanju has a dim view of kidnappers of children."

The Hokage returned the malicious smirk with a wintry smile of his own. "Konohagakure agrees with the House of Sinanju. Let us work together to resolve this." He turned to his Anbu Commander. "An Anbu squad will keep the residence of the House of Sinanju protected tonight along with these two children. Understood?"

The Anbu commander nodded and then motioned to another Anbu. That other Anbu nodded and suddenly disappeared – obviously to get the other squad.

* * *

><p>While the Hokage negotiated, Hiashi was grilling his people. "Ko. Why was your squad not protecting my daughter?"<p>

"Hiashi-Sama. The Council of Elders rearranged the duty roster while the Kumo negotiations were taking place. My squad has been assigned to their protection."

Hiashi was enraged but only another Hyuga, or possibly the Hokage, would have seen it. "As of right now, the normal rotation is put back in place. Your squad will protect the house where my daughter will be until this is resolved. Do you understand?"

The branch-family shinobi bowed breifly. "Hai, Hiashi-sama!"

Hiashi turned to his normal protectors. "We have investigations to complete tonight."

* * *

><p>The Raikage was furious as he contemplated the reports from Konoha. The treaty gambit had failed utterly. Not only did they not obtain the Byakugan, the shinobi on the mission had failed to die as was planned if the kidnapping failed. He had been assured by the Hyuga Elder that had negotiated the secret deal with that the truth would be suppressed – one way or another.<p>

The Hyuga Elders had wanted to ensure that Hiashi's non-traditional leanings (he had worked to prevent his nephew from being properly sealed) were curtailed. They wanted to discredit or eliminate him. But, because of some old man living in Konoha, the whole plan had failed: Kumogakure had no leverage to demand Hyuga Hiashi turn himself over to them.

The Raikage had sent everyone away so that he could rage without witnesses. He really didn't need his subordinates seeing how he reacted to failure.

Suddenly, the Raikage felt an insect sting on his neck. Even as he reached to crush the fly, his world became black.

* * *

><p>Remo looked at the man who he had just knocked out. Remo dropped the note he been told to leave on the body. He then moved several bodies to the room.<p>

As he looked down at the three Kumo Council members' bodies, he said, "That's the biz, sweethearts."

* * *

><p>A came to and began looking around to bring himself to his senses. He felt both rage and fear as he saw three dead bodies placed on one side of the room. He stood up and saw that there was a note on the middle body.<p>

He moved forward and took the note. He opened the scroll and read:

_Raikage-Dono_

_As these were the people who instigated the plan to steal a particularly loved member of a particular shinobi clan, the House of Sinanju has extracted the proper reward. _

_Be advised that the Elders that these three negotiated with have also received the proper payment and will no longer be available for further negotiations._

_As Master of the House of Sinanju, I would request that any further steps toward the well-loved family member be curtailed upon your authority. _

_The House of Sinanju considers this matter closed. This, of course, is dependant upon your agreement. _

_Should you wish to show that you also consider the matter closed, a one-time payment for an A-rank mission to help "clean up internal messes" can be forward to the House of Sinanju by way of the Hokage of Konohagakure. _

_If we do not receive such payment within seven days, the House of Sinanju will assume that the matter is not closed and we will take steps to ensure the matter is fully settled._

_Yours in Business,_

_Chuin _

_Master of Sinanju_

* * *

><p>AN: Chuin really is a mercenary bastard, isn't he?


	2. LT Chapters 57-58: Omake 1

A/N: A very short addition to Omakes and Consequences

Chapters 57-58: Laments and Joys

Omake:

Dolores Umbridge Takes the Hogwarts Express

Dolores (Dee) Umbridge-Mockenridge was nervous, excited, and sad all at once. She was about to board the Hogwarts express for her first year. She was excited to go to Hogwarts, she was nervous about how she would fit in, and she was sad to go to Hogwarts and miss out on spending time with her just-younger brother Charlus (Charlie) Umbridge; her youngest brother, Harold (Harry) Mockenridge; and her god-brother, James (Jamie) Potter.

She had been very happy that her birthday was just after the September 1st cutoff. If she was only a month and half older, she would have missed the birth of James. Dorea Potter had become her godmother when she was a baby and her godfather had become Tom, her mother's husband. They had another son together, Harry. He was four.

Dolores smiled as she did the math. There would be at least one of them in Hogwarts for at least the next 11 years. Her brother would be a first year when she started her second, her other brother would be a first-year when she was a seventh-year, and James would be a first-year when Harry was a fourth-year.

She had grown up knowing that Tom was not her original father. Her father had done something awful when she was a baby because he had been drunk. He had, she had been taught, owned up to it and accepted his punishment.

This was one reason she didn't like to see wizards who drank too much – ironic as that was with what her Mum and Dad (as she called Tom) did for a living.

The five-minute warning sounded and she collected herself. She turned to say goodbye to everyone who had come to see her off. Charlie was a bit sad, but promised to watch out for the younger ones. Harry was crying, but she promised to write letters and that she'd be back for Yule. Jamie was fussy but under control. Charlus and Dorea were both affectionately formal (her Godmother and her husband were of Noble birth and had to maintain "decorum") as the said their goodbyes. Mum and Dad had gotten someone to watch the Cualdron so that they could see her off. Uncle Charlus had provided the portkey (her Mum couldn't come in through the barrier, being warded against Muggles). Both were teary-eyed as they saw her finally enter the Hogwarts express. They waved to her as she almost hung out the window as the train pulled away.

She heard the snatches of the argument that the adults had been having since she got her letter.

Aunt Dorea called out, "Do well in Slytherin!"

Uncle Charlus called out, "No! Gryffindor!"

Dad laughed and yelled, "Forget them! See you in Hufflepuff!"

She just shook her head and laughed as she waved. Each one of them had tried to convince her to go for their own houses. She smiled as she decided that she'd hope for Ravenclaw so as not to upset any of them.


End file.
